The present invention relates to a formic acid generation apparatus and a formic acid generation method using a cathode electrode having a region formed of gall urn oxide.
2. Description of the Related Art
United States Pre-Grant Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0292199A discloses a method for generating a carbon dioxide reduction product such as methane, ethylene, ethane, or formic acid using an electrochemistry cell comprising a working electrode containing a catalyst formed of zirconium carbide.
Japanese Patent laid-open Publication No. 2012-192302A discloses a method for reducing carbon dioxide by irradiating a gallium oxide photocatalyst supporting silver with light to generate carbon monoxide.
Hideo Tsuneoka, Kentaro Teramura, Tetsuya Shishido, and Tsunehiro Tanaka, “Adsorbed Species of CO2 and H2 on Ga2O3 for the Photocatalytic Reduction of CO2”, J. Phys. Chem. C, 2010, vol. 114, p. 8892-8898 discloses a method for reducing carbon dioxide by irradiating a catalyst formed of gallium oxide with light to generated carbon monoxide.